Nick Furry (Earth-8311)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8311 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Anthropomorphic bear; Eyepatch on left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Agent of S.H.E.E.P., adventurer | Education = | Origin = Bear | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Mellor | First = Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Colonel Nick Furry was an agent of S.H.E.E.P., an American public paramilitary organization of highly-trained professionals, most of whom were literally antropomorphic sheeps. Furry reported directly to the President of the United States, and was in good terms with his main adjutant, Dodo Dugan. At one point, after receiving new weaponry, Furry used the monitors of S.H.E.E.P. to identify a potential security threat: Deathsquawk, the cyborg chicken, was on the loose—not realy threatening anything, but only wondering about his fate. Nonetheless, the weaponry in Deathsquawk's body was too powerful to let him be; Colonel Furry was aware of this as he had access to Deathsquawk's blueprints, that included the microwave technology inside. Furry sounded the alarm and ordered the S.H.E.E.P. agents to go after Deathsquawk. Dodo Dugan was the first one to answer. Furry took the change to show him his new weapon, a Webly, but it exploded on Furry's face. Deathsquawk was arrested by a regular S.H.E.E.P. patrol, but Colonel Furry stopped them: Standard weaponry, Furry claimed, would be useless against a cyborg enemy. Furry shot Deathsquawk with his Vandercleef X.LK5, but the weapon exploded on Furry's face, giving Deathsquawk a chance to escape. S.H.E.E.P. agents harassed the cyborg while Furry joined Dugan in the chase. Dugan piloted a one-man aircraft and Furry climbed to the plane's ladder, with a Esterhauser 22B/Z-14 rifle in his hand. Grabbing the ladder with his knees, Furry approached Deathsquawk to point-blank range, and shot. The rifle exploded on Furry's face. After this disaster, Furry and Dugan hid behind a rock, listening Deathsquawk philosophize about his destine. Dugan offered Furry a Billingsfield-McNabb 239(KC) rifle, but Furry rejected it, and tried to attack with diplomacy: Furry offered Deathsquawk his own blueprints and, studying it, Deathsquawk understood that the microwave technology inside of him was the main purpose of his cyborg technology: He was a self-cooking chicken. Facing his destiny, Deathsquawk self-cooked himself, and willingly agreed to go with Furry for lunch. Later, Colonel Furry discovered that enemy agents working for a misterious "master planner" (Secretly the Chinese villain known as Mandaringtail) had stolen an American radioactive isotope that would give them power enough to create a number of atomic bombs. Furry and S.H.E.E.P. tracked the isotope to Sum Lo Duck's shop in New York City, and waited for the contact, the villain Paste Pot Peep, to appear to pick it up. Furry, Dugan and two more S.H.E.E.P. agents fell from a rooftop to stop Peep, but Peep was able to stick them all to the floor using his glue. To prevent Furry from shooting at him, Peep knocked down a bystander and used him as a human shield—all of them unaware that the innocent bystander was Peter Porker, secretly the super-hero Spider-Ham. Peep ran away with Porker, leaving Furry and the others behind, unable to move for several hours. But, still glued, Furry gave a "code blue omega" and alerted all the reserve super-operatives of S.H.E.E.P., including Captain Americat, Doc Clamson and Iron Mouse. All of them tried to stop Peep and his several villain allies, but failed. Peep and his allies gave the isotope to the Mandaringtail, only for the Mandaringtail to betray them and throw them to the dungeons. However, the Mandaringtail still had to face Spider-Ham. Although Spider-Ham was captured by the Mandaringtail, the Mandaringtail then knocked himself down accidentally. Only then Furry, Dugan and S.H.E.E.P. burst into the Mandaringtail's lair. Furry handcuffed the Mandaringtail and then Spider-Ham reported to Furry about other criminals, including Peep, in the dungeons. Furry and Dugan returned to the United States and gave the isotope to the President Raccoon, although Raccoon was not informed about the details of this operation. Porker retained a good memory of his collaboration with Furry. During Porker's 25th birthday, Porker remembered Furry and other extraordinary people he had met. | Powers = | Abilities = Colonel Furry had military training. Like any other agent of S.H.E.E.P., Furry was a highly-trained operative. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Furry wears an eyepatch on his left eye, making him unable to see any attack coming from that point. | Equipment = Nick Furry smokes cigars and wears a black eyepatch on his left eye. | Transportation = As an agent of S.H.E.E.P., Colonel Furry had military-grade transport at his disposal, including tanks and one-man airplanes. He could move from the United States to China in a relatively short time. | Weapons = As an agent of S.H.E.E.P., Nick Furry had access to a number of high-technology personal arms including, but not restricted to, a Webly 237.BX5 model high-powered atomizer with reversible clip-charge and blowback overfeed, a Vandercleef X.LK5 softsheel repeater with flip-action expendible gauge release and blowback overfeed, an Esterhauser 22B/Z-14 Mega-caliber peace-maker with mounted telescopic sights, optional laser-scan pinpointer and blowback overfeed (all of which exploded in his face when he tried to fire them) and a Billingsfield-McNabb 239(KC) swing-load jaguarmatic with spin-relief manual interchange and blowback overfeed (which he refused to fire, probably assuming that it would explode in his face). | Notes = | Trivia = Nick Furry and Dodo Dugan are on a first name basis. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family Category:Bears